1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food and drink serving system for an eating and drinking place.
2. Prior Art
In eating and drinking places adopting a meal ticket system, a customer gets a meal ticket at a ticket counter or from a slot vending machine, first, and then takes an empty seat. Then, a waiter comes to the customer and confirms his/her order from the ticket and then carries or sends the contents and, if necessary, information on the customer's seat number (table number), to a cooking place. The waiter ordinarily receives the customers' order on a first-come-first-serve basis.
However, when customers come in flocks simultaneously, even when the waiter tries to take their orders on a first-come-first-served basis, he/she sometimes cannot help but receive an order from a customer who comes after, first, depending on the positional relation between the waiter and the customers' tables. In this case, a customer who comes first is kept waiting for giving his/her order to the waiter and thus waiting a long for his/her ordered food or drink, and sometimes feels dissatisfied.
For shortening the waiting time, it may be a conceivable way that the order is sent to the cooking place at a point in time when the meal ticket is issued, but this has a problem that it cannot be seen which seat the customer took.